


Quick Refresher

by KiddFox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Vaginal Sex, he does that sometimes, magical sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddFox/pseuds/KiddFox
Summary: Xar's stupid gay and a guy friend of his happens to have a vagina. Xar has magic and another cool guy friend to help him have any idea how to make sure his trans friend has a rockin' time once they hook up after so long.
Relationships: Xar/Amor
Kudos: 2





	Quick Refresher

Tea, a nice book, a cozy robe. It was a nice afternoon to relax. Then the door slammed open. “Amor! A friend of mine who's trans is in town and he wants to hook up while he's here, I need a vag refresher!” Xaran, currently under the spell of alter self, had just bust in. He also had his shirt off, either because the tits he decided to give himself were far too large for his shirt to fit comfortably or to remind Amor he really wants to fuck.  
Amor peeked around his chair at his friend and gave a simple “ok.” before setting his tea aside and standing up. Xar grinned and tossed his shirt aside as he strolled over. Amor smiles and attempts to pick Xar up to carry him to the bedroom. This was, of course, a very difficult thing as he's not very strong and Xar is still a heavy, muscular bastard. Xar lets him try for maybe a little longer than he should have before picking Amor up instead.  
“I'd use levitate but concentration spells can't overlap.” Amor huffed before jolting a little as Xar slaps his ass. Xar sets Amor down before jumping onto the bed, legs spread and sultry look on his face.  
Amor shook his head with a grin before tugging off his friend's boots and pants. “What a rude bastard you are, can't even take off your shoes first.” He tosses them aside and runs his hands up Xar's legs. The Drow's legs were soft but firm, Xar clearly didn't skip out on skin care or leg day.  
He gave Xar's hips a squeeze before focusing on giving him the “refresher” he requested. He spread Xar's folds to give him a look at what he was working with. “Well you seem to have remembered how they're shaped this time.” he smirked a bit as Xar gave him a flustered leer. “And kept a piercing too.” He gave the ring Xar had in his clit a light tug making him hiss and arch his back.  
“C-careful with that man!” Xar pulled at the sheets as he was effectively ignored, whining and groaning as Amor continued to play with his clit. He gasps as Amor licked at his folds. “F-fuck you ha-aaa-having such a damn-damn adv-fuck man!” He clearly had envy of the long, textured muscle that had joined Amor's fingers to play with his cunt.  
Judging by how quickly Xar got wet it was clear the Drow made himself a little more sensitive than he likely planned to. Or maybe he just wanted to be overstimulated as hell. Either way the long throaty moan he made as Amor plunged his tongue inside was delightful. He gropes Xar's ass as the Drow squirms, babbling praise. His hands grasped Amor's horns making him grunt to keep him pressed against his crotch. He continued driving his tongue deep, the flexible barbs on it massaging the walls of Xar's cunt. “F-fuck I-I'm almost-” Amor let out a surprised grunt as Xar's thighs tightened around his head when he came. He clapped at them to try and remind Xar he needs air. “H-ha...ha, oh fuck sorry man. That...that was fucking amazing thought.” He finally freed the Tiefling who sat up with a bit of a cough.  
“Heh, no worries, so anything else I can d for your ah, refresher?” He ran a finger up Xar's stomach. “Haven't got to play with these after all.” He gave one of Xar's breasts a squeeze making him moan again.  
Xar pulled him on top of himself, smiling when he could feel the bulge beneath Amor's robe. “I'm sure you still have a few things you can teach me...” He kissed the other man's cheek. Amor smirked and pressed his lips to Xar's as he pulled his robe off to toss aside.  
He lined up his hardened cock and easily slid inside Xar's slick hole, the two moaning in pleasure as their hips met. Amor's pace was rough and hard this time, something Xar was quite fond of judging by the load moans and begging for more. One hand squeezed Xar's ass as the other kneeded one of his breasts. It was always a fun treat when Xar felt like using magic this way.  
Xar's own hands gripped Amor's rear as he was fucked hard. Wet slaps and lusty moans filled the room as they enjoyed each other's forms, the bed rocking beneath them with each thrust. Xar's walls started to squeeze Amor's cock tighter as he got closer to another climax, coaxing Amor to his own.  
“F-fuck, Xar I'm gonna-” With another hard thrust their hips met as the two came hard.  
Xar pulled Amor in for another passionate kiss before nuzzling his neck. “Fantastic again...” He gave a content sigh while Amor idly played with his breasts.  
“Same to you Xar.” He kissed Xar again, the potential for a few more “refresher” sessions not too unlikely to happen.


End file.
